pathofexilefandomcom_zh-20200213-history
联盟
Leagues in Path of Exile represent the game worlds that characters exist within. A single character can only belong to one league at any time, and can't interact with characters outside that league. Permanent leagues These two leagues exist permanently: * Standard is the default league and has no modifiers. * Hardcore has the hardcore modifier, meaning characters who die are moved to Standard. Hardcore is equivalent to permadeath in other RPGs, though characters and items are not automatically deleted. Characters used in certain races (notably Descent, Descent: Champions and Endless Ledge races) are afterwards sent to a Void League instead of being deleted. Players can't access these characters or their inventories; void characters can only be deleted or kept as a sort of trophy. Temporary leagues Temporary leagues have a set duration, which can vary from 12 minutes to four months. They are usually defined by specific modifiers or features that the permanent leagues don't have. When a league ends, the characters are not lost but transferred to one of the permanent leagues. Challenge leagues Periodically, two new leagues are created and the previous two challenge leagues are removed. These leagues are intended to introduce and test new content while providing players with a fresh economy. Challenge leagues have been three or four months long. In addition, each pair of leagues has a set of optional challenges that can be completed for a prize. When a challenge league ends, all characters and their stash will be sent to their respective parent league (either Standard league or Hardcore League). Perandus The Perandus leagues are the current challenge leagues. They started on March 4, 2016 along with the Ascendancy expansion and feature 40 challenges. Their end date will be on May 30, 2016. * Perandus: The league is based on the Perandus family, which controlled much of the Eternal Empire's wealth. Although the empire was destroyed by the Cataclysm, Cadiro Perandus had managed to hide its treasures in secret caches around Wraeclast. These caches appear randomly in zones, but in order to open them players must defeat all of the guards. Players can also encounter Cadiro himself, who will offer an item in exchange for . Perandus Coins can only be obtained by opening caches or trading with other players. Talisman The Talisman leagues started on December 11, 2015 along with the release of version 2.1.0 and ended on March 4, 2016. The standard and hardcore variant of this league both have the same core features, but some items are only available in one or the other. * Talisman: In the Talisman league, monsters are possessed by ancient Ezomyte Talismans. These monsters are indicated by green Talisman symbols over their heads. The Talismans grant them additional strength and properties in battle. Killing one of these monsters allows the player to claim its Talisman for himself. There were nine new unique items that can only drop in the challenge leagues. Seven can drop in either challenge league ( , , , , , , and ), one is specific to softcore ( ), and one is specific to hardcore ( ). In addition, these unique talismans were available during the Talisman league ( , , and ). Warbands and Tempest The Warbands and Tempest challenge leagues started on July 10, 2015 along with the release of The Awakening and ended on October 2, 2015. * Warbands: In the Warbands league, warring clans have spread throughout Wraeclast. These warbands are tight-knit groups of enemies who cooperate and use synergistic skills to take you down. At higher levels, elite and leader enemies are present, who direct their Warband in combat and can take matters into their own hands if the tide of battle turns against them. Each of the three Warbands have exclusive Unique Items that only drop from them. The presence of the warbands in Wraeclast fluctuates over time and responds to the Exiles' efforts to hunt them. * Tempest: In the Tempest league, Wraeclast is affected by magical Tempests. These can cause a variety of effects that influence both monsters and players, such as changing their sizes, causing damage, altering drop rates or even automatically animating weapons that drop. With careful positioning you can deny monsters from getting positive buffs or kite them into negative ones. When a Tempest affects an area, it affects it for everyone in that league for an hour. You can look at the world map to see what Tempest affects each area at the moment. Some of the rarer tempests grant significant item finding benefits, so are worth keeping a lookout for. There were sixteen new unique items that can only drop in the challenge leagues. Twelve are specific to each group of Warbands (Brinerot: , , and , Mutewind: , , and , Redblade: , , and , Renegades: , , ), and four are specific to Tempest ( , , , and ) These Item Affixes are exclusive to the Warbands league. They may only appear on magic items of the correct item type that drop from the respective warband members. These mods are prefixes. * Brinerot: (Gloves) * Mutewind: (Boots) * Redblade: (Helms) * Renegades: (Weapons) Torment and Bloodlines The Torment and Bloodlines challenge leagues started on December 12, 2014 along with the release of version 1.3.0 and ended on March 24, 2015. * Torment: In the Torment league, your adventures are haunted by the spirits of tormented criminals that yield their ill-gotten gains when slain. Eager to protect their trove, these spirits flee when encountered and imbue nearby monsters with dangerous powers, which improves their item drops. It's also possible for spirits to possess rare and unique enemies, greatly increasing their threat (and value!) to treasure-seeking exiles. * Bloodlines: Bloodlines is a Hardcore league (characters who die are converted to Standard characters). Each pack of magic monsters has a shared Bloodlines mod that greatly influences combat - sometimes while the pack is still alive, and sometimes after it has been killed. Where Nemesis involved individual rare monsters gaining an additional power, Bloodlines revolves around groups of monsters with synergistic powers. Various strategies are needed for approaching the different Bloodlines, as there are a wide variety of effects, such as constructing an Animated Guardian piece-by-piece or monsters becoming immortal while near their slain brethren. There were six new unique items that can only drop in the challenge leagues. Three are specific to Torment ( , and ), and three are specific to Bloodlines ( , and ). Rampage and Beyond Rampage and Beyond were introduced with the Forsaken Masters expansion. They started on August 20, 2014 and ended on November 20th 2014, marking a change to a three-month rather than a four-month challenge league duration. * Rampage: Players can build up a devastating rampage buff for killing monsters within a short time frame before the rampage resets. Each kill causes characters to become slightly faster and deal more damage. The kill streak wears off after five seconds of no kills. As players reach higher rampage levels they receive special effects such as novas that explode or stun enemies, summoned spirit weapons, and a cyclone at that explodes nearby enemies. One of the new challenges is to reach every tier of rampage. * Beyond: Beyond is a hardcore league. Demons from another realm are attempting to invade Wraeclast. Monster kills have a chance to cause small red portals to appear. If enough portals spawn close together, a larger portal opens and demons spawn and attack the player. Several of those larger portals close together can open a third tier that unleashes one of several extremely difficult demon bosses. There were six new unique items added that can only drop in the challenge leagues. Three are specific to Rampage ( , and ), and three are specific to Beyond ( , and ). Ambush and Invasion The Ambush and Invasion leagues ran from March 5, 2014 to July 5, 2014 and were introduced with Sacrifice of the Vaal expansion. * Ambush: Various new types of chests called Strongboxes could be found throughout Wraeclast. These chests were guarded by monsters that ambushed the player when they were opened. The ambushing monsters must be slain before the contents of the Strongbox could be claimed. Sometimes you encountered magic, rare or unique Strongboxes which had modifiers like items do. Prefixes affected the difficulty of the ambush by adding more monsters, springing traps or affecting your character. Suffixes improved your rewards from the Strongbox. You could use currency items to reroll these mods. One of the new challenges was to open Strongboxes with each mod. * Invasion: Invasion was a hardcore league. Areas of Wraeclast had substantially more monster variety, so players would run into unexpected and dangerous invading monsters from other levels or acts. A unique Invasion Boss from an invading monster type was also lurking in each level. Higher difficulty levels contained expanded monster variety and the invading bosses with more abilities. One of the new challenges was to kill a selection of the invading Unique bosses. These changes applied to both Ambush and Invasion: * Eight new quiver base types were added. * A new ring type, , was added. * There were two new unique items that can only drop in either challenge league ( and ), plus one that can only drop in Ambush ( ) and one that can only drop in Invasion ( ). Domination and Nemesis The Domination and Nemesis leagues ran from October 23, 2013 to February 23rd 2014 and were introduced with patch 1.0.0: * Domination: A variety of powerful shrines spawned along with large groups of monsters that received powerful buffs from the shrine. If you got close to a shrine and "tagged" it, you received the shrine's bonuses for a short time. One of the new challenges was to tag each type of shrine. The shrines were later added to the rest of the game with a reduced spawn rate. * Nemesis: Nemesis was a hardcore league. Rare monsters had one additional mod from the Nemesis Pool, which could make a fight substantially harder. These enemies were more powerful, made players weaker, or had special effects on death. One of the new challenges was to kill rare monsters with each nemesis modifier. After the league ended, rare monsters were given a small chance to have a nemesis modifier. These changes applied to both Nemesis and Domination: * Prismatic Ring could not drop as a base type in Domination and Nemesis league, but it could be created with a new vendor recipe. Unique Prismatic Rings could still drop in these leagues. * There were six new Unique items that could drop in either challenge league ( , , , , , and ), plus one that could only drop in Domination ( ) and one that could only drop in Nemesis ( ). * could not be obtained in these leagues. * Increased Item Quantity modifiers could not spawn on Magic and Rare items in these leagues, but remained on unique items. Anarchy and Onslaught The Anarchy and Onslaught leagues ran from June 8, 2013 to October 8, 2013 and were introduced with patch 0.11.0: * Anarchy: In each area, Rogue Exiles could spawn to attack the player. The rogue exiles were later added to the rest of the leagues and spawn at around 60% of the rate that they appear in Anarchy. They were also rebalanced. * Onslaught: Onslaught was a hardcore league. Monsters had a +20% bonus to move speed and attack/cast speed. These changes applied to both Anarchy and Onslaught: * Six unique items were added for the new leagues. Two only dropped in Onslaught ( and ), two only dropped in Anarchy ( and ) and two could drop in either league ( and ). * These items could not drop in the Anarchy or Onslaught leagues: , , , , , , and . Race leagues Race leagues are temporary leagues created specifically for a single race event. These leagues have their own stash. At the end of the event, characters and their stashed items will be moved to the parent league, which is typically Hardcore or Void league. The player's race stash may be placed in remove-only stash tabs if the parent league has no empty tabs. A list of race modifiers is here. Version history * Renamed Default League to Standard League. |} References }} Category:Leagues